1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barrel driving mechanism and an image pickup device thereof, in particular to the barrel driving mechanism and the image pickup device thereof using special grooves formed on a fixing-barrel and a driving-barrel respectively to achieve a zooming effect of a camera lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technology advances, the way of recording details of our daily life has been changed accordingly, and digital cameras have become one of the necessary 3C products in our life. The zooming function of a camera allows users to adjust the range of viewing angles from the same position to meet different requirements and overcome different environmental conditions in order to obtain a user's desired viewing angle. Therefore, cameras with an optical zooming lens become a mainstream product in the market and these cameras are developed rapidly. As to the present existing cameras, most zooming methods of a camera lens adopt the design of a groove formed in a driving-barrel, such that a portion of a slanted groove in the groove is provided for moving a moving-barrel in the driving-barrel to achieve the zooming effect of the camera lens.
However, the length of the slanted groove of the driving-barrel becomes greater as the amplification increases. Therefore, the length of the driving-barrel is also increased accordingly. When the camera lens is contracted completely, the maximum length of the lens barrel is defined as the final length of the camera lens when it is completely contracted. If the length of the driving-barrel is increased, the final length of the camera lens of the camera is also increased after the camera lens is contracted completely, due to the shape and length of the driving-barrel. However, most designs of the cameras tend to accommodate the camera lens into the camera when the lens is contracted completely. The increased length of the camera after the camera lens is contracted will increase the thickness of the camera. Obviously, such design of simply arranging the groove in the driving-barrel is unfavorable for the design of a compact product and constitutes an obstacle to the miniaturization of the product.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention designed a barrel driving mechanism and an image pickup device thereof to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and enhance the industrial application.